Tortured End
by Rose of Dark Life
Summary: Abused!Harry. A low paycheck for Vernon, can bring a terrible end for Harry. Rated M for abuse. One-shot


I am not sure what rating this should be, but just to make sure, I put this as M.

Abuse in it. No Rape though.

This made me teary eyed a bit, but some rock was playing as I wrote this so I didn't cry.

For those of you who reads my story Music child, i am going to try to update today.

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Harry guessed today had started off as a normal day.<p>

Uncle Vernon gave him the usual spankings 'for living' before he cooked breakfast, then when he clothed again, he went to go make breakfast. When it was made, he sat the plates down, went in the corner, and ate the tiny scraps they threw at him. When they were done, he was to clean the dishes. If he could sneak some, he was able to sneak some food off the plates.

That was normal. Sadly.

Ms. Morris, the Math teacher, saw the bruise left by Aunt Petunia on the head, she had hit him with a frying pan.

"How did you get the bruise dearie?" She asked kindly after class. Harry looked at her startled, and jumped back in fear. Seeing it was only her, he calmed down a little bit. had her suspicions about this, but put it aside.

"I.. I fell." Stammered Harry. Nobody cared about him, so why tell?

"How?"

"On the stairs, my aunt took care of me." _Yeah, by hitting me hoping it could fix me._

The teacher looked like she didn't believe him. Which makes sense, because he is always covered in bruises.

But she doesn't care, that is why she hasn't told anyone of her suspicions.

Harry walked away, leaving a thoughtful teacher behind, who was wondering if her suspicions was right, and if she should report it.

** *Abuse`*`needs`*`to`*`stop***

Harry walked home two miles after school. Dudley got a car ride home, where Uncle Vernon always left him to walk home.

When he reached the house, he heard yelling. He stiffened, and walked in, making sure he wiped his feet. Even a speck of dirt will get him grounded for a week.

"You! Boy!" Vernon shouted. Harry quickly shutting the door, making sure it didn't make a noise.

Harry didn't look at Vernon, who didn't want Harry to even glance at him without permission, and shook his head yes.

"You got me a low pay check!" He shouted. Then he grabbed Harry by the neck and he dragged Harry to the basement. On the way there, Harry choked for air, and had a dreadful feeling.

When they got there, a box fell, nearly hitting Vernon, when nobody even touched it. Vernon threw him at a wall.

"Freak! You did that!" He shouted. Harry whimpered and huddled up in the corner. Vernon grabbed him and started punching him. Each time, Vernon winced, but kept punching.

After a while, he commanded Harry to take off his cloths, leaving his underwear on. Knowing what was going to happen, he did. Vernon got out the thick leather belt, and started yanking it down on Harry in different areas.

After a broken nose, and several welts, Harry was laying on the ground weakened. During the whole process, weird.. _magical._.. things happened to Vernon, like things throwing themselves at Vernon, and it only made things worse.

This was normal.

"Freak." Vernon muttered, then kicked him in the head, really hard. Harry screamed out in pain, and then he kicked again, this time in the stomach. This time, Harry held the scream and only whimpered.

"What have I said about screaming?" Vernon whispered, kneeling down. "Look at me boy." Harry did. Vernon poked his sore spot on his head.

Then he stood up and got a knife. Harry whimpered, this had only happened a few times, and it was really bad every time.

Vernon told Harry to lay down on his back, and Harry did. Vernon did, and started carving freak on his chest.

On the letter E, Harry couldn't hold the scream in no longer, and screamed really loudly. Vernon swore and the knife went in too deep.

Too deep for Harry to survive it.

** *Abuse`*`.**needs`*`to`*`stop*****

A minute after Harry died, two things happened.

One, in the Department of Mysteries, where Dumbledore was examining the prophecy, it shattered. Dumbledore with quick reflexives, set up a shield charm. After the blast, Dumbledore ran out of the Ministry, and apparated to the Dursleys.

Two, Figg had heard the scream of pain and torture from the Dursleys, and with along a neighbor, went over there to help. After Petunia opened the door, who had a look of terror on her face, they asked what happened.

"D.. Dudley f... fell down." Petunia said shakily. They both raised there eyebrows.

"That was a scream of pain and torture." The neighboor said. "Now, tell us what really happened before I call the police." Under the glares of two women, Petunia showed them the basement.

"P.. please help him. Vernon tortures him.. and I.. I can't do anything!" Petunia whispered frantically. The women shared a shocked look and walked down there.

The scene was horrible. Vernon stood staring at the boy with a look of pleasure, not noticing them, and the neighbour called the police.

** *Abuse`*`.**needs`*`to`*`stop*****

"Harry baby, wake up." Someone whispered in his ear, full of love. Harry opened his eyes, and felt a feeling that he never felt before when he looked into two pairs of eyes, Hazel, and Green.

Being loved.

Being cared for.

Harry sat up, and didn't crowd with terror at the sight of the man and woman. Instead he started crying while his parents held him.


End file.
